Take Me All The Way
by Lilyth Celestyn
Summary: “If you have any feelings for me, you will overcome your painful memories enough to return to me.” Draco. What will modiavte Harry into getting his powers back?


**_Take Me All The Way_**

By: Raneynr Lerrqu

Rating: R/NC-17

Couple: Harry/Draco

Summery: "If you have any feelings for me, you will overcome your painful memories enough to return to me."

Warning: Dark!fic

Disclaimer and Author's Notes: I do not own these characters, places, or original plot. I am writing this for the pure fact that we enjoy playing with these characters; I am not receiving any profit. I'd like to thank my betas: Naomi Jameston and Rynalin Onyx. ;) The song: Take Me Under by Three Days Grace. _Italics_ is the song, **Bold** is Harry's voice in someone's mind.

_Now it seems I'm fading,_

_All my dreams are not worth saving,_

_I've done my share of waiting,_

_And I've still got nowhere else to go..._

Harry shivered as he sat in the lonely dungeon of Hogwarts; it was nearing midnight and he still couldn't get the images out of his mind. He still couldn't accept that Draco was through with him. Since the beginning of sixth year, Harry had been dating Draco; and now, nearing the middle of the first quarter of their seventh year—it was two days until Halloween... Harry sighed; his mind was wandering from his immediate problem.

Draco had told him that he was too caught up in the past, and if he didn't fix his mind set, Draco would never have anything to do with him again. Since the downfall of Voldemort in the middle of fifth-year to sixth-year's summer, Harry couldn't get the images of Voldemort writhing in pain from the Avada out of his head... Could still feel the surging pulse of pain from Crucio as it attacked his body. Harry gasped; his life was fading, he had no reason to live anymore if Draco didn't want or need him. His dreams were shattering and without a cause to stop them he would let them.

Harry looked down at his wrist, he was starting to think that death was the only way to end the eternal waiting that was ruling his life—now that Draco was no longer in his life—Harry cringed as the knife sliced a clean cut over the vein... forearm to wrist, a deep gushing cut sprang forth.

Harry closed his eyes, remembering back into a slightly happier past that he revisited all too often. He watched in his mind as Draco's hands wandered his body softly, afraid to explore Harry's worn body. There were still cuts and bruises that had yet to heal from the battle in the summer. Draco watched Harry's eyes close in pleasure as Draco massaged Harry's chest. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry softly, whispering, "Let me heal you, Potter, let me give you a reason to live...?" Harry smiled; Draco had given him a reason to live, as long as they were together. Draco kissed his way across the various cuts on Harry's body, soothing them with his ministrations.

Soon, Draco's healing technique had moved beyond what Harry had expected. Draco had moved his lips to Harry's exhausted cock and licked it, bringing it to life. After that Harry screamed as Draco took him all the way in his mouth.

_So I wait for you too,_

_Take me all the way,_

_Take me all the way..._

Every time Draco and he ever started a sexual act, they never went past the foreplay. Harry always came in Draco's mouth and Draco would cum in his, it never made it inside. He always regretted that he never had the chance to feel Draco inside him, or to feel the inside of Draco. He always waited for Draco to make that initial move... Only it never came.

Harry shivered as he looked down into his hand; it was a letter from Draco. He had been shocked after Draco had told him that they were through, but he was frightened to see what else Draco had had to say. He still hadn't opened it; he wasn't planning on it until tomorrow. Though, Harry's mind thought softly, it was tomorrow. It was almost dawn, he'd spent the entire night thinking and remembering; sitting quietly in the DADA classroom—well, it's other room. It was in the dungeons to help add to some of the creatures that they were studding. It was where he had meet Draco yesterday.—Harry sighed. He should get to the tower and shower; a change would be nice, too.

Harry was sitting by the fire in the common room when Ron and Hermione came down; their eyes were brimming with concern. They knew that he hadn't been in the tower all night, not that it surprised him really, but still...couldn't they be oblivious once in a while? Hermione saw Harry first and instantly decided that Harry looked hideous. Ron on the other hand, just asked to know what was wrong and why he hadn't been in the dorm.

Harry just shook his head and looked at the fire again. Ron knew, "What did he say?"

Harry shrugged and showed them the gash on his arm; proving an unseen point of misery. "Harry!" Hermione gasped, she took one look at it and pulled her wand out, casting a healing charm quickly. "You're lucky that didn't kill you, Harry." Harry's answer was just a frown. He had hoped that it would have, so he wouldn't have to face the love of his life at dinner that night. After some debate, Hermione and Ron drug him into the Library to occupy him of a few hours. It worked until he noticed that he still hadn't read Draco's letter.

_It seems you're wanting me to stay,_

_But my dreams will surely waste away,_

_And I still have nowhere else to go..._

"Dear Harry,

"It seems that the past won't leave you alone, and as much as I don't want to say it... I cannot compete with it any longer. If you have any feelings for me, you will overcome your painful memories enough to return to me. If this is possible, I will meet you in the Great Hall on Halloween to reinstate my hatred for you... Draco."

Harry smirked; his hatred, their way of saying love. So, Draco still wanted him; he still desired to make something out of what they had. Harry looked down at his new scar and sighed. He reclined in his chair, a book about flying in his hands and tried to concentrate, then after a while he closed his eyes. Harry envisioned himself in swimming goggles and in, extremely treaded, snow boots; Draco wore skiing goggles and black snow boots. They were kneeling in Slytherin common room, Harry's legs sprawled on either side of Draco's thighs, and his pants ripped at the crotch, stripped down his legs. Draco's pants were pulled down and his cock was thrust deep within Harry's body; Draco visibly moaning in ecstasy. . .

"Harry, are you alright?" Harry's eyes sprang open and he looked at Hermione, damn her. Didn't she know better them to interrupt a dream, a fantasy? No, of course not... Harry shrugged and stood up; he needed to leave the vicinity of all these books; books that reminded him of Draco and an extremely wild night of foreplay. As Harry left he looked at one of the clocks floating around, it was three in the afternoon. Tomorrow was the Halloween party, and unless he could get control of himself, he'd never see Draco—slightly intimate—ever again. He started down a flight of stairs when he realized that he had nowhere to go.

Dismayed Harry fled outside into the stormy weather. A day so much like when he had lost all his innocence. The day of the battle.

_So I wait for you too,_

_Take me all the way,_

_Take me all the way..._

He would have welcomed Voldemort killing him that day. He would have rather surrendered to him and joined the forces of darkness that day, but those he had cared for the most; their lives were riding on the outcome of that battle. Draco's amongst them; along with the Weasleys, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, and Severus. Not that he had cared about Draco or Severus at that time, but now they were important to him. Severus had turned out to care for him, become his friend, because he had seen Harry's will falter, he had witnessed—and understood—that Harry had only fought for their lives. Harry was predominantly a squid since the battle; it had taken that much out of him. Yes, he could still perform basic magic, but it was—extremely—difficult for him to perform even moderate spells now.

He had needed Draco to help him, since then, to regain his lost powers. To have someone to stand besides him and let him know that it was okay to take a long time to get back to being at full strength. He wanted Draco to take him all the way to his full potential. He had wanted it with his very being, and truth be told, he still did.

_Push me under,_

_Pull me further, _

_Take me all the way,_

_Take me all the way..._

Suddenly all Harry wanted was to let go. He realized that part of his obsession to the past was that he didn't want to be seen as the next Dark Lord—like the wizarding world was calling him—and if he no longer had faith in his powers then what they said couldn't come true; because he wouldn't have them. But, Harry, mused, he wouldn't mind the new position if Draco was besides him. Draco had always been evil, but only enough good to have made Voldemort want him dead. This made Harry want to save him.

Harry blinked. He had wanted to save Draco because Draco and he were alike. They were both evil in heart, but still good on the outside. Harry shivered; he had to get Draco back. He had to accept what fate was telling him to. Harry smirked and looked at the darkening sky. He needed to prove that he was as strong as or stronger then he was when he had defeated Voldemort; he had to get out of the past and back into himself.

He had to become the new Dark Lord. Underneath Harry's fear was his powers, he needed to pull himself deeper into the darkness. He was going to become the Dark Lord, and he would do it before dawn.

_Now it seems you're leaving,_

_But we've only just begun,_

_And you still got nowhere else to go..._

_So I wait for you too,_

_Take me all the way,_

_Take me all the way..._

Harry struggled to his feet, moving slowly into the castle dungeons at the insane hour just before dawn. He slipped into the potion's classroom, unnoticed by the unhappy professor readying a potion at his desk. Harry smirked; Severus was still more loyal to the Dark Lord then to the Order. He stepped forward, and cleared his throat. Severus glanced up and sneered. "Morning, Potter; what can I do for you?"

Harry simple closed his eyes and invoked the power in Severus' Mark; he still didn't want to speak verbally. **Severus, is that any way to address your lord?**

Severus jumped and looked at Harry with shocked eyes. "Milord?" Severus' voice inquired softly.

**Yes, I am the Dark Lord now, Severus. I want you to spread the word through my most trusted followers. It's almost time for my hidden rise... And make sure that Remus knows...I want his loyalties.**

Severus bowed and whispered, "Yes, of course, my lord," as he left quickly. Harry smiled as he looked at the forgotten potion on the desk. He waved his hand and it all vanished, cleaned, and placed back where it should be. He had gone all the way with his powers. His past was not his future.

The day moved swiftly and as the Halloween Party was about to start, Harry smirked. Draco would be his once again. Only this time, his fantasies would become a reality. Harry walked into the Great Hall, a cloak of power hung over his body; life brimmed from his eyes while death leaked from his smirk. Many of his fellow students were giving him a large vicinity that was giving him the freedom of movement. He slowly moved his mask which was resting in his hand, placed it on his face—this was easier since he had gotten contacts.—and he let his eyes follow Draco across the dance floor.

Harry started towards Draco and cringed. Someone was already drunk and had climbed atop a table. He was attempting to sing. Harry chuckled soundlessly, there was something about Charlie Brown in it but it didn't matter. Silently he continued his way to Draco's side and whispered into Draco's ear. "You can't leave yet, we've only just begun... our relationship..." Draco jumped; it had been about two months since he had heard Harry's voice. Draco shivered and motioned for the door. Harry nodded and left the crowd of students; Draco was just behind him. As they exited the door, Harry's mask slipped from his face and fell to the floor. They stood outside of the Great Hall, facing the entrance doors; Draco sighed.

"I see you've finely given up to the past, too bad. I still hate you."

Harry sneered; as unnatural it was it suited him. He awoke Draco's Mark and voiced, **The**** past has nothing to do with it, Draco, my servant. **Draco's eyes grew and Harry knew it only took a single phrase to get what he wanted now. **I need you to take me all the way, now.**

_Push me under,_

_Pull me further, _

_Take me all the way,_

_Take me all the way..._

The Muggle song echoed Harry's words as Draco stepped forward. He smiled and led Harry away from the party, into the first abandoned classroom they passed. It was DADA on the main level. Harry waved his hand behind them, padding and blankets appeared under one of the desks, and their cloths vanished; the door locked with a loud click. Before Harry had even a moment to think he was pushed under the table with the new—makeshift bed—and he cried out as Draco started to stroke Harry's erection...pulling him further down the road to climax, but this time never to the point of no return.

Draco looked into Harry's eyes and smiled as he saw surety. He muttered the lubrication spell as he pushed a single finger into Harry's virginal cavity. Harry's body responded immediately. It was screaming of time lost.

_Wake up, _

_We've been waiting so long,_

_Wake up,_

_We've been waiting so long,_

_Wake up,_

_We've been waiting so long..._

Draco smirked as he pushed a second and then a third finger into Harry, watching him writhe in pleasure. **God, this should have happened a long time ago.** Draco was only capable of nodding as he leaned down and bit lightly at an erect nipple, sucking softly. Draco now understood that they shouldn't have waited to do this; they should have made love a long time before this. But by the life of him, Draco couldn't think of why he had put it off.

Draco captured Harry's lips and sealed his fate to his lord in that single joining, it was his vow of loyalty. Harry's back arched, he was so close to release; he wanted to have Draco inside him and he wanted it **now**.

_So I wait for you too,_

_Take me all the way..._

_Push me under,_

_Pull me further, _

_Take me all the way,_

_Take me all the way..._

Draco slithered on top of Harry, and in one swift motion became sheathed inside Harry's body. Slowly it dawned on Draco; he had been avoiding this because he had never made love to anyone. He smiled as he pushed himself further into him. **So it is both of our first time... I waited for you to take me all the way.**

Draco shivered from the mental confession. "As did I..." Draco moaned as he climaxed within Harry's shuddering body, it also having gone into climax. Time slowed as they collapsed into each other's arms. Hours later Draco was staring at the ceiling, thinking. Harry couldn't help but to chuckle and Draco laughed—a real laugh.

**Draco, thank you...**

"Think nothing of it, my lord," Draco began in a voice quieter then a whisper, "I think I will always hate you..."

Harry smiled. "Good," Harry's voice warmed. "I never want you to hate anyone but me, you belong to me Draco... and I hate you..." Harry's voice faded off.

Draco sneered. "What is it?"

Harry sighed sadly, "Tell me once... tell me without the illusions."

Draco took in a deep breath and said softly. "I love you...Harry... Did you enjoy your Halloween?"

Harry chuckled. "I did, Draco," Harry paused, "I love you... but don't think that us having something will make me easier on you as your lord."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

**Good.**

_So I wait for you too,_

_Take me all the way,_

_Take me all the way..._

The End


End file.
